Raising Bella Swan
by Omnilight
Summary: This is a re-post of my original story, sort of. The Cullen's find a baby girl on their front steps, and cannot turn her away. This is the story about Bella Swan growing up in a supernatural environment with very human problems.
1. Prologue

***sheepishly* Hey, you. You are wonderful and I am so happy you clicked on this story, as you may or may not know, I already kinda wrote this story, then deleted it. I have finally decided to give it a real shot, but I suggest two things before you read this: **

**1) Please go to my profile and read what is on there, it will give you a little insight to me and this story.**

**2) This story is a lot darker than the first one I posted. It has drugs, sex and alcohol and this may be a trigger for you. I am not sure what you have been through in life, and if you ever need to just talk to anyone, you can PM me or you don't have too lol that is up to you. But I thought I should give a heads up, this prologue and story is going to be dark and twisted, but there will be a happy ending. **

**One other thing: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I do, however, own this plot line. **

**Now, on with the prologue :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Renee woke up to the overwhelming smell of sex and cocaine. The funny thing was, she didn't remember anything that happened the night before. With a moan she turned to look at the beaten clock beside her on the floor. The dull, red light told her she was awake way too early, but then why was she awake? Then it clicked; the brat was awake and screaming. Renee wanted to love her baby, but after four months she still felt nothing but hatred and jealousy. She rolled off of the mattress that was sitting on the ground, Charlie was supposed to buy a bed frame but spent that money on alcohol.

When Renee made it to the bathroom, which was where her daughter had been sleeping, she looked down on the floor in a ripped out dresser drawer and there she was. Isabella Marie Swan, only four, almost five months, old. She was born on May 20, 1995. She had a full head of dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was gorgeous, and that was why Renee was so jealous of this infant. Isabella got all the complements, all the praise, Renee was pushed to the side.

"Shut up!" Renee screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted the little brat to shut up. And when Isabella would not stop crying and seeking attention, Renee walked away, like all the times before. She went to find Charlie, Isabella's father, and she had a pretty good idea where he was. She walked into the living room and saw the slut draped across his lap and his pants still down from the blow job he received from her.

"Charlie.. Charlie! Where the fuck did you put the coke?" Renee slapped the back of his head. She quickly found out that was a bad idea. Charlie threw the girl off his lap, not caring where she landed and before Renee could register what happened he backhanded her. Renee was thrown into the wall, causing a hole to form.

"What the fuck did you just do you fucking bitch?!" Charlie jumped over the broken couch and grabbed Renee by her thinned hair. Before Renee could retract her words or beg for forgiveness, Charlie began to beat her. He threw her again into the wall and then started punching her face in, he would have kept going had the slut from before told him she only had an hour before she had to go back to the streets. Charlie spit on Renee and ripped off his shirt so he was naked, and waiting for the prostitute to finish her job.

* * *

><p>Renee woke up and it was pitch black in her house. She tried listening to her surroundings but heard nothing. And for the first time in four months, she began to panic about her baby. By this time Renee had slept off her coke and alcohol induced high.<p>

_I have to get her out of here._ Renee thought to herself.

But where would she take her infant? She looked around and tried finding a light. Eventually she reached a lamp, when the light came on so did her thinking process. She saw used condoms everywhere, and other miscellaneous items. She ran to the bathroom to find Isabella sleeping soundly. Renee only had one option and this was the time. She didn't know where Charlie was and didn't know when he would be back, so she had to act fast.

Renee grabbed her baby, and kissed her forehead.

"I am so sorry." Renee then quickly ran out of the broken, one bedroom house. Of course not without the money Charlie stashed for drugs and prostitutes and the letter she had written the day Isabella was born.

Renee looked back at the house that was once home and then left and never looked back.

* * *

><p>It was at a Halloween party in 1992 where she met Charlie. Renee at the time was an aspiring lawyer and had gone out to take a break from all the studying she had been doing. Charlie, however, had just begun his descent with drugs. Renee was instantly attracted to him. They talked and danced all night, and against her better judgment, she went home with Charlie.<p>

After a few weeks of "dating" Charlie convinced Renee to try cocaine with him.

"Just one time, it really isn't bad for you. I use it all the time and I am completely fine!" He would tell her, and when she didn't buy it he would guilt her into it. Whether it was telling her if she loved him she would do it or him almost threatening her. Renee caved and one time turned into two times and two times to three. She was soon hooked. It wasn't long before Renee had cut all ties with her family and friends, then she dropped out of school. And it wasn't long before Charlie began to beat her over anything, but Renee was too far in.

When she found out she was pregnant in December, she was excited until Charlie told her he didn't want it and told her to get rid of it. But she told him it was too late, she was already three months along. That was when she knew she needed to find a way out for her and her baby.

* * *

><p>Renee placed a half swaddled Isabella at the front of the Mansion. She placed the crumpled paper on the baby, rang the door bell, and ran. She knew the Cullen's from around the little Alaskan town they lived in. Dr. Cullen was the best doctor for miles and Mrs. Cullen was known to adopt children, seeing as she could not conceive herself.<p>

Emmett came running to the door and almost ripped it off its hinges. He loved exerting his vampire strength, but had Esme seen that he would be dead, metaphorically because he was already dead. He looked around then heard a tiny yawn and looked to find it on the ground. Isabella was sleeping and she melted his heart. He knew they had to keep her.

"Look a baby!" He yelled out which caused the baby to cry. Esme came rushing towards the door and picked the baby up, and reached for the paper in the box.

_**Please take care of her. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Her birth date is May 20, 1995. My name is Renee Miller and Isabella's father is Charles Swan. You should know our story, please love her and cherish her like we couldn't.**_

"Well, I guess we have a new addition to the family, call everyone down, Emmett." Esme said while she smiled and looked down at the gift in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, you beautiful, amazing reader. What did you think? I am not sure if you are aware of this, but in the past I haven't been the best at keeping up with stories, and I apologize if you already know that. I am promising, and I will put this promise on every one of my stories, that I will not give up on this story. However, I do have one condition. I will not post the next chapter until after I get 10 reviews, whether they are good, bad or ugly, as long as I have at least one reader on this story, I will post until I am finished. <strong>

**So, with that said, why don't you hop over to the reviews and tell me what you think about this story, or what you hope to see from this story. Or if you just want to say hi or whatever :) **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note!**

**Hey guys! I know this is a wee late and I am still not finished writing the whole story, but I am four or five chapters away so I decided to post the first chapter now. I will post a longer note at the bottom! See you then! :)**

**Disclaimer!**

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Bella Age: Five Months**

**Year: 1995**

"Are you sure?"

Rosalie couldn't help but ask again as she cradled Isabella. She felt like this was a gift that she had been wanting but told herself she would never receive. Emmett was in the corner almost bouncing out of his seat but was trying to stay calm for his wife in case Esme took back her words.

"Carlisle and I would love nothing more than to take Isabella as our own, however, we talked about it and we know how much you and Emmett love her already and we think you would be better for Isabella. You love her unconditionally already." Esme went over to kiss Isabella's forehead and gave Rosalie a long look then smiled.

Emmett took that time to come up behind his wife and the woman who has been a mother to him for the last century or so and couldn't help but let the goofy grin spread across his face. He knew how much this meant to his wife and never realized how much he wanted this too. Emmett picked Rosalie off her feet and hugged her tightly.

Emmett and Rosalie have an interesting relationship.

On the outside they look like the perfect pair. He was tall and adorably handsome. He used to have dark, curly hair but in the recent years cut it so there was a slight curl to it. Rosalie was almost as tall as her counterpart. She has always been a busty woman, almost like the pinup girls that were decades after her time. She is gorgeous beyond words and her long, untouched blonde hair ran down over her shoulders and sat just above her hips.

On the outside they may seem like a match made in heaven, they haven't always been a perfect pair. They fought constantly about inconsequential topics that would always end with them passionately making up. They seemed almost toxic, but no one ever saw how they were together by themselves. Emmett doted on Rosalie and wanted nothing but the world for her and the same could be said for Rosalie. Emmett was her complete opposite, but she wouldn't change him or them for anything.

When Isabella was delivered to the Cullen's home almost a week ago, Carlisle and Esme had been discussing what would be best for the infant. They considered taking her to the local church in the small town of Gambell, Alaska but they feared that would be the first place Charlie would look for his daughter, if he even wanted her. Esme was not willing to take that risk.

The next option was another clan of vampires not too far that had connections in Canada, but Carlisle and the leader of that clan had a falling out a few years back that left a bitter taste in his mouth. Esme then thought about her and Carlisle taking in another lost soul and raising her as their daughter, but it didn't feel right when they saw how Rosalie and Emmett acted toward the baby.

Rosalie hadn't left the baby's side, she felt she needed to be there. She and Isabella had an instant connection, when Isabella was crying Rosalie was the first person there, and on multiple occasions Emmett was always there. Emmett was never soft around kids, but this baby had his heart wrapped around her tiny finger.

Isabella seemed to really solidify Rosalie and Emmett's relationship in a way. Babies are never an answer to a problem, but they can bring two people even closer than they were before.

Rosalie was sobbing as she held the sweet baby in her arms after Esme told them Isabella was theirs. She was never given the chance to conceive children when she was human and Emmett was too young to begin to think about kids when he was human. It was odd since they were born the same year, Rosalie was eighteen when she was turned and Emmett twenty, and they both wanted very different things in life. Somehow they had gotten to this point that Isabella had them all but bowing for her. They loved her almost more than they loved each other.

Esme knew Rosalie and Emmett were the perfect choice. She kissed Isabella on the forehead once again and hugged Rosalie. Emmett wrapped Esme in his arms next and whispered a thank you. Esme left the new family so they could spend more time together.

_She smells delicious. Mouthwatering and easily accessible. _

Edward shook his head in disgust and continued running in the forest. Everyone was so in love with the new baby.

Everyone except for Edward.

He could see how much his "family" loved the human but all he could think about was her blood pumping through her veins, and that made him feel sick. Edward was the first to join the Cullens, he hadn't felt this bloodlust in a very long time. He was always in control, always knew which moves to make and when and he knew that human blood could mean very bad things for him.

Carlisle taught him as soon as he woke as a newborn vampire that killing humans was not necessary. They practiced feeding from the rapist and murders, but not killing them. They fed from those animals just to the point they passed out, but would be fine after a few days. Vampire bites, to humans, were orgasmic. Almost. Right before the victim would reach what they thought was climax, Edward would stop. The human would be left then miserable and Edward would compel them to come clean to the police.

Vampires were able to compel their victims whenever and however they saw fit. Edward tried to make his damnation worth something, so he would feed on the corrupted and send them to their own damnation. This has been his way for decades, and was flawless. Except this one time with a young girl, and that will haunt him for the rest of his existence.

Edward became so lost in thought he didn't realize that sun had come out from behind the clouds and the rays hit his cold, translucent skin instantly weakening him and causing him to come to a halt. He looked for some shade to wait out the sun, and sat underneath tree. The sun didn't make his skin sparkle or shimmer, it did, however, cause him to lose his strength and he became extremely hungry. He hit his head on the trunk of the tree.

A scent fluttered around Edward, like a melody when he was playing his piano. He knew instantly that it was human. He knew instantly he shouldn't follow. But he didn't care in this moment.

Everything that Edward had just been thinking about, and with that human in his house… he needed to eat and he had wandered too close to the hiking trail… too close for his liking. Now, though, it didn't matter.

His hatred for that baby ran hot in his veins as a human girl walked up the trail, all alone.

_How convenient._

Edward emerged from the shadows and waited for the girl to look at him.

_After this I need to get started on that reading assignment. Then I need to call Becca and then I- oh!_

The girl, which now Edward could tell was very much a woman, was looking right into Edward's black eyes. Her thoughts were going rampant as Edward easily watched them shift from different visions of the two them do anything thing from talking to getting married. He had to fight back his scoff.

"Are you lost? Do you need help? My name is Bailey, are you from around here?" The woman asked.

Edward just shook his head and took three large steps toward her. She was about to scream out and run but Edward was faster than that and sunk his teeth deep in her throat.

Her scream turned into a moan as she almost sunk into his arms. Edward somehow got the woman pressed roughly against a tree and took deep, long gulps of her blood. He felt her hips buck out towards his, he knew her body was trying to figure out how to get the most satisfying release but he was going to give it to her.

Her hips kept trying to reach for Edward and she was moaning loudly into his ear all while slightly pulling at his hair.

Then suddenly she stopped moving and started to actually try to pull Edward away from the pain she was now feeling.

The bite from a vampire felt orgasmic. But right before the victim would lose consciousness from blood loss, they would feel excruciating pain. Edward pulled back from the girl right before she fell, and gently whispered, "Go home. You were hiking and felt really lightheaded so you went home. Take two aspirin and take a long nap."

The girl instantly stood up straight and started walking in the opposite direction that she came from. Edward just ran a hand through his hair, and walked into the woods.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing? Can we really take care of a baby?" Rosalie was rocking a sleeping Isabella in the rocking chair in the library.

Emmett had pulled up a chair to sit directly in front of his family and smiled softly at his wife. Before Isabella walked into their life, they were naïve and just going from day to day. They would have amazing sex every chance they got and they would fight to make the sex better. But Emmett still loved his Rosalie way more than anyone could ever imagine.

He would buy her the moon, he would cut out his own heart before ever letting her get hurt by anyone ever again. Rosalie felt the same for her husband. They could be very sweet towards one another, but in this case they seemed like their actual human ages. They were young when they were changed and never really grew up.

"I think you are going to be great mother. We will have to make sure to be what is best for Isabella, but we need to grow up, Rose. No more fighting, no more egging each other on for foreplay. We are better than that, I love you too much to keep up with this immature game we seem to keep playing." Emmett said softly.

Rosalie stared at her husband, just taking in his face and his body language, "I don't say it often enough, and I am sorry for that, but I love you much Emmett Cullen. I didn't think I deserved you when I first saw you, I just knew I wanted you. But I love you so much and I never knew I could feel this way..." She paused for a beat, "But I felt like there was something missing in our lives, in our relationship… it wasn't until Isabella showed up, almost like a prayer being answered, did I realize that she was what was missing.

"Not a baby or a thing but Isabella. She as a person, no matter how small or young she is, she was missing from our lives. I just hope I can be what she needs, I hope we can be what she needs."

Emmett got up and kissed Isabella's forehead and kissed his wife's lips.

"We are going to be perfect, she is going to be perfect. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah this story is a lot different and a lot darker but I love the direction it is going. This was a short chapter, I know, but they only get longer as we go so bear with me for a little bit :) <strong>

**Thank you so much for all the feedback, I really appreciate it! I means so much that even just one person wants to read what I write :) **

**And I'm not above this, but let me know what you thought about this chapter? Did you like that Rosalie and Emmett are going to have custody of Bella? Do you like the darker Edward? (P.S. I love darker Edwards :) ) If you found any mistakes, which I'm sure there were, let me know so I can keep an eye out for it in the next chapter :)**

**Anyway, thank you so much! See you next week! :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey guys! Welcome back :)**

**AN: I own nothing! All characters belong to SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Bella Age: One**

**Year: 1996**

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Bella squealed as Emmett threw her lightly into the air.

Rosalie was in the garage working on another car and couldn't help but smile when hearing Bella and Emmett playing. She was a little worried that Emmett wouldn't grasp on the fatherhood as well as he had. She was also afraid that Bella wouldn't take well to either of them, but she hoped it was irrational since Bella had done so well with the other members of the Cullen family. She even liked Edward even though he could barely stay in the room long enough to make any sort of impression.

It has been five months since Rosalie, Emmett and Bella moved into the new cottage. Well, not so much as a cottage more like a small mansion in the middle of the forest, it was just a little smaller than the main house. The biggest differences were instead of eight bedrooms their home had four and instead of being all white, this one was tan with rock finishing around the garage and around the door and window right above it.

As you walked in, you saw a stair case directly on the left wall leading up to the second floor where three of the rooms were, there was a cat walk like hallway that overlooked the living room. Beside this staircase on the first floor there was a big living room decorated with a dark teal sofa on wooden legs that was facing the fireplace wall. Next to the sofa was a light teal love seat and in-between was a black end table. There were dark wood floors all throughout the house. Across from the living room and stair case was an office space and a connecting bathroom.

As you walked towards the back of the house was the large, white kitchen. The appliances were state of the art, for this time. And the dining room was openly connected to the left of the kitchen. Upstairs was Rosalie and Emmett's room that was decorated in various shade of red. A connecting bathroom added a bonus for the married couple.

Bella's baby room was across the hall and was decorated with light yellow walls. Her crib was white and had her dark grey baby blanket was folded neatly across the side. The changing table was adjacent and was also white with the padding being grey. Down the hall was an empty spare room that would be Bella's as she out grew her small one now.

In the basement was a rec-room and another bedroom and bathroom. This was Rosalie's dream house, she designed it with Esme and decorated according to her and Emmett's taste in mind. Bella didn't have much say, so the spare room is bare for her to put her own taste on it.

Rosalie rolled herself out from under the car and went over to the built in sink area to wash the grease off her face. When she was done she walked out to the backyard where Emmett and Bella were still playing. The smile on Rosalie's face felt so natural and genuine. She was worried that Bella would notice big differences between herself and her adopted parents. But looking at the two loves of her life, Rosalie knew that would not be a problem.

Bella looked almost identical to Emmett. She had dark brown hair and light brown eyes just like him. She and Emmett were almost the same person, at least right now. Everything he did she tried to replicate. She was just starting to walk by herself so trying to keep up with Emmett should have been a challenge but they were so in sync that Emmett knew when to slow down for her or if she was getting irritated with walking he was guilty of just picking her up.

Even though she looked almost like Emmett, her nose and mouth resembled Rosalie's to anyone who didn't know Bella was adopted. When Bella would get sassy with a toy or even her father Rosalie saw herself show up in Bella. Rosalie shook her head, knowing that that sounded like bullshit since Bella wasn't theirs, but it was the complete truth to Rosalie. Bella looked like theirs and acted like such that it seemed natural for their life to end up like this.

Emmett threw Bella in the air one more time but Rosalie cut in and grabbed her before Emmett could.

"Hey!" Emmett laughed out as he watched Rosalie swoop Bella into her arms and start tickling her. He never thought he would ever get so lucky to have a family with Rose. He loved her even more than himself and this little girl made him and Rosalie feel complete. He loved that the other family members loved Bella just as much as they did. Well, except for Edward.

Edward told Emmett right before they moved into this house how being around Bella made Edward very uncomfortable and to lessen the awkward and almost painful encounters Edward opted to stay away as much as he could. Emmett told Edward the same thing Jasper and Carlisle told him, it will get easier. This seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. The longest Edward was in the room with Bella was just in passing.

Rosalie, being the more overprotective of the couple, didn't want Edward near Bella. At all. She felt that it took her this long to have a baby, she wasn't going to risk losing her anytime soon. Emmett understood this as well.

Esme and Carlisle spoiled Bella even worse than Rosalie and Emmett, if that was possible. Carlisle already helped the new parents with setting up a college fund for Bella. Even though, she really wouldn't have needed it, it was nice to be as normal as possible for Bella's sake in the long run. The Cullen's really took a liking to Bella.

Alice had already had plans to take Bella to Paris when she was older, it helped since she already had a vision of it happening and wasn't going to let that change. Alice was responsible for Bella's oversized closet filled with clothes that would last until she was five years old, maybe even longer. Alice took her unofficial godmother role very seriously and wanted Bella to be pampered. Jasper, being the unofficial godfather, had bought Bella boxes and boxes of books. These books ranged from preschool to college, he wanted her to be well versed with literature.

Rosalie and Emmett had no qualms with anyone in the family for wanting what they did for Bella, in fact they encouraged them. The only condition was that Bella had to be taught to value and cherish each item. Sure she was only one now, but in a few years' time they wanted her to understand that she was not born with a silver spoon in her mouth and everything and everyone had a rightful place and if you wanted something you work for it.

Emmett wrapped his arms round his wife and daughter and kissed their foreheads. He was so happy in this moment. Rosalie and Emmett both knew that raising a child is difficult, especially if the parents are vampires and the child is human, but they were ready to take this on. They were ready to raise a family.

"Edward you can't be afraid of her forever." Carlisle softly advised.

Edward sighed and kept trying to read the new music sheet he bought. He was getting pretty fucking tired of hearing everyone tell him that he needed to relax or not worry about being around that human. For some odd reason that bundle of baby loved Edward and he wasn't too keen on that.

"Carlisle, I'm not afraid of her. I just…" he couldn't tell Carlisle that he didn't like Bella, but he couldn't lie either.

Sighing, Carlisle got up from the couch in the living room and set his paperwork on the coffee table, "Edward, she is just a baby. She really does like you and maybe if you just softened just slightly—"

"I don't want to talk about this. I want her blood. Is that what you want to hear? I don't want to want to drain her, but it's an urge I have to fight." Edward all but growled and threw the music sheet down.

"Is it harder for you with her than any other human? Can you read her thoughts? I never really asked, but maybe if you just looked into her mind things would become easier?"

"No, I can't read her mind." Edward avoided the first part of Carlisle's question.

"You can't? At all?" Carlisle sat back down on the couch.

"Nope. I haven't since she came here. I don't know why, but I think that infuriates me more than wanting her blood."

"Back on that subject… is her blood harder to fight against than any other human?" Carlisle had multiple theories running through his head by this point.

Edward paused. He didn't want to confess to Carlisle that Bella's blood smelled sweet, very sweet and was hard to ignore.

Carlisle took Edward's silence as his answer and smiled slightly, "Keep me posted if that changes. But for now, just try to ease into her life, which could help." He stood up and started to walk out of the room, but stopped short, "She really is a sweet girl, and you might find that you like her."

Edward huffed as Carlisle left him alone.

Edward didn't think he could ever like that human.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but Edward just really didn't want to talk this time. This was a building chapter, I wanted to show how Rosalie and Emmett are with Bella and that is basically going to be how their relationship with her is going to be in the future. They are a very close family. And Edward... oh Edward. He may be a little darker in this story but he is also very stubborn... but I find that endearing :)<strong>

**Alright, what did you like most about this chapter? Is there something you are really hoping will pop up in the future or something you wanted addressed in this chapter? Even though I have 95% of the story already written doesn't mean that I can't add some stuff in :) Just let me know! **

**On that note, thank you so much for reading and I can't wait to hear what you thought :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**So.. this is late, I know... but I will explain at the end :)**

**AN: I own nothing! All character belong to SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Bella Age: Three**

**Year: 1997**

"Isabella stop tugging at your skirt! Oh Emmett, doesn't she look adorable?" Rosalie was gushing.

Tonight was Bella's first dance recital. Rosalie had spent months convincing Emmett to let Bella take dance class. Finally, about three weeks ago, he caved. He wasn't thrilled about it, though.

He wasn't keen on letting his daughter prance around in what looked like a bathing suit even when Rosalie continuously told him it was a leotard and Bella would be wearing a skirt over that. Emmett didn't think Bella needed to be taught how to dance. He thought if you moved your feet and hips to a song that was good enough. Rosalie counter argued and said that Bella could learn valuable skills from this including, team work and hard work. This, however, was just the tip of the iceberg on this argument.

However, there was one thing they both agreed on: they were worried about putting Bella in dance. They didn't want to force her into something she hated and would resent them later for. Rosalie and Emmett wanted Bella to stay active as she grew up and decided that she would have to be involved in at least one activity.

However, Bella loved dance. She was making friends and when she was actually paying attention she was really good at it. But she was three so her attention span was fairly small.

Emmett couldn't help but smile at his daughter as Rosalie finished putting her short, thin hair in a high pony tail and put the pink flower, which matched her skirt, in her hair. She was the cutest three year old, and no one could tell Emmett or his wife differently. The dance recital starts in just two hours and it takes an hour to get to the dance center so they made sure they had everything they needed and headed to the car.

All of the Cullen's, except for Edward, were going to see Bella so Emmett drove his family over to the main house for a few more pictures with the other family members, even Edward got in a picture, it looked forced but it was cute nonetheless. Emmett manned the camera like he was going to miss everything and made sure that there were a lot of pictures with his small, but wonderful family.

Rosalie found it humorous that before Bella, Emmett hated pictures. Well, any that he was in. He loved being the photographer, but now he wanted to be in the pictures. He once told her that he wanted Bella to have so many family pictures so she knows they were close and loved each other. Not like her biological family. That thought dropped the smile on Rosalie's face.

Bella was still very young. Too young to understand her family situation, but Rosalie knew that day would come. They would have to tell Bella, right? It would be the right thing to do?

Eventually the family separated into two vehicles and headed to the studio where the recital would be. Bella was practically bouncing in her seat and was gibbering the whole ride there. Emmett and Rosalie had come to the conclusion, when Bella first learned how to talk, that she wasn't actually saying anything. She just liked to talk. Bella loved words. It wasn't her voice she liked to hear but the way words sounded, the reaction she would get when she would say something made her happy. A lot of the time when Emmett or any of the other family members, excluding Edward obviously, would talk and play with Bella, she would stop and just stare at their mouth.

Sometimes she would put her hands on their cheeks and move her mouth to try to match whomever was talking. This had become extremely adorable to everyone, except when she repeated a certain word to mommy.

A few months before Rosalie signed Bella up for dance, Emmett and herself had gotten into a fight. Nothing big, but words were exchanged and they finally came to an agreement; if Bella ever utter a word of protest about dance they would pull her out and find something else she might like. But during this conversation, the F- word was thrown around, by Emmett mostly, when they thought Bella was napping.

The next day at lunch, Emmett was messing with his new phone and Rosalie was trying to get Bella to eat. Nothing sounded good to her that day, but after multiple attempts to get Bella to say yes to macaroni and cheese, Bella lost her temper with her mother.

"I don't want macaroni! Fuck!" Her tiny hands on her hips and her temper escalated.

Rosalie was frozen and just stared at her daughter. Emmett almost dropped his phone.

"Where did you hear that word?" Rosalie knelt to Bella's level and asked softly, not wanting to upset her. Bella didn't know that word was bad, and Rosalie was not going to yell at her but she would try to steer her to another word.

"Daddy said it." Bella innocently pointed at Emmett, still clearly frustrated.

Rosalie met her husband's eyes and sighed. They had done well up to that point to not cuss or fight around Bella, but they slipped. After a long conversation, and candy, Bella learned that "fuck" was not a good word, and instead she should use a different, nicer word. It seemed like a crisis averted, this time.

Rosalie snapped out of that memory with a giggle and noticed they had parked and Emmett was in the process of getting Bella unstrapped from her car seat. Everyone filed into the small auditorium and got ready to see Bella dance her heart out, and that she did.

She may not have been doing what the teacher in front of her was doing, but she was dancing the way she wanted. She was jumping and spinning all over the stage. She even started singing to the song that was playing. She was so energetic the other girls on stage would stop and look over at her, or would even start dancing the way she was. Bella was having so much fun, and so was everyone in the audience.

Emmett was so happy he brought the camcorder and got the whole thing on tape. This could either be really good blackmail or really funny home video. He was hoping for the latter.

Edward decided that it would be for the best that he not go to Bella's recital. He didn't hate the child anymore, but he still didn't want to pretend to like her. He was happy that Emmett and Rosalie were happy though.

So, instead of going to the recital, Edward made a trip to a… friend.

"But Eddie, why don't you just stay the night? We could have some more fun together." Tanya started the statement with a whine, but ended on a purr.

Edward just rolled his eyes and slipped out of Tanya's bed. Tanya had been his… go to when he needed a release. He explained that she was just that to him, and she insisted that she understood, but every time he would leave her, she became clingy.

"No, Tanya. I have to go." He slipped on his boxers and then his jeans that were on the floor by the bed.

Tanya jumped out her bed, naked, and wrapped her arms and legs around Edward and started to kiss him. Instead of turning him on, this made the little part in him that disliked Tanya grow a little more. She was always so confident that they should be together, they should be mates, but Edward knew this wasn't the path for him.

He wasn't even sure if he would ever be able to love another person, vampire or not. Edward knew what love was, he saw it with everyone he lived with, and he even saw it with his biological parents when he was a human, but… he didn't know if he had in him to love.

He did know one thing: he would never love Tanya.

Edward pushed Tanya away from him and continue to dress himself, "Tanya, I'm trying to be polite and you're making this hard on yourself. You know what we are, you know what this is. Nothing."

Tanya huffed and crossed her slender arms over her protruding chest, "You say that now, but just wait. In time you will love me. You will be begging for me."

"Even if that could ever be true, which trust me, it isn't, but I wouldn't have to beg you." Edward knew he wasn't being polite or even nice, but with Tanya he learned that he needed to be straight forward with her.

As Edward walked out of Tanya's door he heard her say, "You just wait Edward, you will love me."

He just shook his head that poor girl was delusional and he may need to look into finding a new "friend."

_The sun was shining and Edward could almost feel the heat. The day was almost a beautiful as the woman next to him. Just as the waves softly hit one another at the beach, and her laughter began to bubble up as a group of kids ran and splashed in the water. Edward couldn't help but just watch her. _

_She was his life now. Everything he did was for her, even if she sometimes didn't see it that way. They had been traveling and finally decided to stay in Cancun for a few days. She loved the sun on her face, and he loved her. _

"_You're staring, Cullen and it's weirding me out." She looked at the man sitting next to her and tried not to smile._

"_Gazing, love. And it's not weird it's endearing, don't women love that?" Edward reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. _

_She smiled at him and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek, but at the very last second Edward moved his head to the right to capture her lips with his. She giggled softly, but wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_They sat there kissing like two love sick teenagers, which was almost correct. _

_She started to slowly pull back and looked deep into Edward's eyes, "I love you, so much Edward Cullen." _

Alice sat up with a gasp.

They were still at Bella's recital when her vision hit.

"Are you okay?" Jasper whispered to her.

Alice just nodded and reached for her husband's hand. Who was that woman in her vision? Edward looked so happy, so in love. Alice had never seen him look that way. The one thing that stood out to Alice in her vision was the woman's long, brown hair.

The lights in the auditorium turned up and Bella ran for her family.

She was gabbering to everyone about her costume and that her teacher said she was the best dancer on stage, which the family was sure the teacher said that to all her students.

Alice was still lost in her mind about her vision, trying to figure out who the woman could be. Bella was released from Rosalie's arms and she went straight for Alice.

"Aunt Ali, you're staring."

Alice was pulled back and looked down at Bella, "What did you say?"

"You're staring. Mommy says that to daddy a lot."

Bella smiled at Alice and reached her arms up so Alice would pick her up.

Surely Bella wasn't the woman with Edward, right? Edward can't even be in the same room as Bella for longer than five minutes.

Alice shook her head and picked Bella up. No, she decided, Bella couldn't be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, so many of you probably got an email saying that this chapter was posted last night, which it was for about two minutes before I deleted it. I had something written and posted, but the longer I thought about, the more disappointed I was with it. The chapter was really short, and I didn't really think it made sense after I wrote the other chapters in this story, so I cut the end of the chapter and rewrote it.<strong>

**I hope you guys can find it in your loving hearts to forgive the late post so I could give you guys a better chapter. :)**

**As always, thank you so much for reading this and I hope you liked it. One other thing, none of my chapters, in any of my stories, will ever be "filler chapters" each chapter has a purpose for the over all plot. **

**Anyway, if you would like, you could leave a review, and tell me what you thought: what you liked, what you didn't like, if there is something you want to see in the future chapters? Or if you saw any mistakes, please let me know. Thank you so much for the support, it is very appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I own nothing! All characters belong to SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Bella Age: Five**

**Year: 2000**

"And don't forget to wash your hands after you potty. And if you need anything you can ask Ms. Suzy and she will help you. You don't have to be afraid, you will only be there for a little bit and—"

"Okay, mommy. I get it." Isabella interrupted her mother with a determined look on her face. It was the first day of kindergarten and Rosalie was more nervous than Isabella. This would be the first time that Rosalie would be away from her daughter, other than the 45 minute dance class Isabella took every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

Isabella had school from eight o'clock in the morning to twelve o' clock in the afternoon, and Rosalie was having a panic attack just thinking about it. She kept wondering how she lost the argument to home school.

_Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme sat down in Carlisle's office and started seriously talking about Isabella's future. They never seemed to sit on a subject that all of them agreed on. Carlisle had to keep reminding Rosalie that none of the plans were set, they were just there as an outline. Having a human in the family and said family would never age, they needed to be as realistic as possible. _

_However, the subject that had been brought up more than once and seemed that none of them could figure out a decent and reasonable idea. Correction, Rosalie couldn't figure out a decent and reasonable idea. This topic was Bella's education._

"_I think it would be better for her to stay here and be taught by us because she knows us already and will be comfortable here." Rosalie started._

"_But, she needs to interact with other children her own age." Esme tried to reason._

"_That's why she is in dance class. She goes a few days a week, sees her friends and that's enough for her." Rosalie was not backing down._

"_Babe, you know I love Bell, and there isn't anything I want more than for her to be safe, but she can't be with us 24/7, she has to learn to be independent." Emmett started rubbing his wife's back, but she pushed him off and started walking around the room._

"_Rosalie, we all love Bella, so much. We want nothing but the best for her. She is a bright, witty and charismatic little girl and she needs to be exposed to others her age and even some that are not. She has to step out of her comfort zone in order to grow emotionally and cognitively. I don't want you to feel like we are attacking you, but we all agree this is for the best. The school is a wonderful school, they understand Bella's situation." Carlisle was trying to reinforce what was already said so Rosalie could understand._

"_What about Charlie? Hm? You said that the other day that man came to the hospital, intoxicated spewing hateful things about you, about us. How did he find us, hm? If he found you, he can easily find Isabella." Rosalie was kind of grasping at straws. No one knew for sure if that man was in fact Charlie because the police had arrested him before Carlisle made it to the front of the hospital._

_The hospital was at least an hour away from where they lived, and the preschool that Isabella would be attending was thirty minutes the opposite way. _

"_Rose, babe, don't be like that. You know this is what is best for Bella."_

"_Rosalie, Emmett is right, we need to do this for her." Esme supported Emmett. _

_Rosalie was now looking out the window and into the backyard where Isabella was playing with Jasper and Alice, Rosalie's back was towards everyone in the room, effectively cutting herself off from the conversation._

"_Rosalie, how about we give it a week. If Bella really doesn't like it, then we will homeschool her. But if she enjoys school, we have to let her stay there." Carlisle offered._

_The sun was shining and Bella was squealing as Jasper ran around with her on his back. Alice was taking pictures with the new camera she bought. Alice and Emmett seemed to have an unspoken plan that Bella would have a well-documented life. The vampires inside were not have nearly as much fun as the two outside with the laughing child._

_Rosalie sighed, in that moment she knew she lost this argument, and she knew Isabella would love school. She just wanted to protect her daughter and shield her from the outside world. _

The sounds of Emmett cleaning up the kitchen brought Rosalie out of her thoughts. Bella still needed to get her hair fixed and they only had a few minutes to do so.

Rosalie scooped Bella into her arms and sat her on the counter in the kitchen. Isabella's hair was a very dark brown and had a slight curl already to it, so Rosalie just pulled the top part up in a thin pony tail and tied a white ribbon around it. Once done, Rosalie gave her daughter a kiss and placed her on her feet.

Rosalie thought Bella looked so cute in her outfit. The school was private and required a uniform, so Isabella was wearing a tan shirt and a red polo tucked in. Rosalie helped her slip her shiny black flats on and helped Isabella put her back pack on.

Bella still had a little syrup on her face from breakfast, Emmett had made her favorite breakfast that day, chocolate chip pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse, so Rosalie retrieved a damp wash cloth and gently cleaned Isabella's face.

"You are going to have a great day. You are going to meet so many new friends. Just be you and everyone will love you." Emmett told Isabella as Rosalie turned to get Bella's Flintstone vitamins.

"Thank you daddy!" Emmett scooped Bella into his arms and blew a raspberry into her cheek.

"Emmett, don't mess up her hair! Isabella, do you want to change your earrings?" Isabella got her ears pierced on her fourth birthday.

"Mommy! My name is Bella, not Isabella!" Bella huffed and grabbed the vitamin from Rosalie's outstretched hand. She was too preoccupied with her vitamin to answer Rosalie's question.

"I know honey." Bella had started this new name ever sense she knew she was going to school. She felt more "adult" when she got to choose her name. Of course, this varies day to day. Yesterday she wanted to be called Izzy, but that only lasted one turn and she changed it to Bella.

"Are you almost done, Bella? We have to get going." Emmett kissed his daughter's head and kissed his wife as he helped Bella from the table. Bella gave a slight squeal as Emmett tickled her sides and carried her to the car in the garage. Rosalie and Emmett then drove to the 30 minutes to get to Bella's school.

"And don't forget, she needs to be in bed at eight and not a second later. Thank you so much!" Rosalie retold Edward for what seemed like the tenth time that night. Edward wasn't sure how he got stuck in the position, but here he was. Babysitting.

Esme and Carlisle decided to go and visit the Denali family for the week, and Alice and Jasper left for Paris right after Bella got back from her first day of school. They wanted to hear all about her day before they went on another anniversary trip.

Since the other couples were having at least a little bit of a romantic week, Rosalie really wanted a date night with Emmett, but since Bella's normal babysitters were… tied up, the only person left was Edward. Now, had he been the only option last year, Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't even consider Edward watching Bella by himself. However, this last year has seen some improvement with Edward and Bella's relationship, if only a little. The urge to drain her completely had diminished, and he was able to be in the same room with her for longer than an hour now.

With that being said, he wasn't perfect and Emmett and Rosalie knew that. So, they were going hunting just a few miles south of their home, by another small home on the Cullen lot that was mainly for visitors. They would only be gone for an hour or two, but they would still be close in case something happened.

Edward, not really having a good enough excuse, said he would babysit and he was regretting it already. He still had some animosity toward the young child and was fairly certain she felt the same of him, but Emmett and Rosalie were family therefore Bella was as well.

"It will be fine. Go already so you can come back." Edward said with a smile, only slightly not kidding.

Emmett laughed and hit Edward's back then went over to his daughter, who was in the living room as well trying to read a book. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. Bella squealed and wrapped her tiny arms almost all the way around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Be good baby girl. We love you." Rosalie came up behind her husband and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Bye-bye mommy and daddy. I will." Emmett lightly placed Bella on the floor and left with his wife.

Then there were two.

Edward was almost regretting not going with Esme and Carlisle, since he was invited, but at the same time, Tanya would be there and he wasn't ready to face her. She still had a silly obsession with him, and he still couldn't give her up entirely. When you have limited options, you can't really burn bridges for too long.

Edward and Bella stared awkwardly at each other, and finally Bella huffed and walked over to him.

"Can you help me read this story? I'm not good yet." Bella dragged Edward to where the book on the floor was and sat down.

Edward looked at her, but silently sat next to her.

She stumbled over some words, but overall did well, Edward was impressed. But then again, were children supposed to read?

"Can we watch a movie? I really like Toy Story." Bella stood up from the floor and put the book away on the coffee table and went to the movie collection.

She was on a mission and Edward couldn't tell her no now. Bella only lasted twenty minutes before she fell asleep, coincidentally in Edward's lap. Edward hadn't meant for the child to end up anywhere close to him but since she was so content and sleeping soundly, Edward just let it happen.

Since his options, once again, were limited, he almost finished the movie before Emmett and Rosalie came home. The light in the living room was off but the kitchen light was still on.

"Hey! How did it go?" Rosalie whispered as she saw Bella was sleeping.

"Peachy." Edward responded.

"She really does like you. Maybe you could—" Rosalie stopped herself. She was about to suggest Edward and Bella spend time together but a surge of protectiveness filled her veins. She liked Edward and she loved that her daughter liked him, but she wasn't comfortable with Edward and Bella out of her hearing range.

"I better get going…" Edward gently, but awkwardly lifted Bella and handed her to Emmett.

"Thank you so much, again. We really appreciate it." Emmett said as he folded his arms around his daughter.

"No problem, have a good night."

Edward quickly left the house and ran back to his. He couldn't help be feel a little proud that he lasted the whole night with the human child… maybe he was better than he thought he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your love and support, I really appreciate it! It truly helps me want to keep writing and to make sure I only give you the best I can. Thank you!<strong>

**If you want to tell me what you thought, what your favorite part or least favorite part was or if you saw any errors: leave a review :) **


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: I own nothing! All characters belong to SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Bella Age: Six**

**Year: 2001**

"Don't let go, daddy!" Bella squealed and held on to the bike's handle bars a little tighter.

It was a sunny Saturday morning, and only a week after Bella's sixth birthday. Emmett and Rosalie invited the family over to their house for cake and ice cream, well, a cupcake and a scoop of ice cream for the birthday girl. Bella's gifts ranged from dolls and dress up clothes to a football and soccer ball, the most surprising gift was a powder blue bicycle that was sitting in the front yard. Emmett was accused of buying the gift without telling Rosalie, but when Edward sheepishly broke in saying it was his gift, Rosalie's frustration flipped to curious joy. Bella was over the moon and when she ran to Edward for a hug, he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I won't, but you are doing so great, honey!" Emmett almost squealed back.

Rosalie, Emmett and Bella had gotten up early to go to the small park over by Bella's dance school. They had planned that in the morning they would play in the park, and teach Bella how to ride a bike, then go to the local diner for lunch and have plenty of time to get Bella to her three o'clock private dance lesson. Much to their original fear that Bella would feel forced into dance, she was in love with it. She was getting so good. But after dance, she had soccer practice.

When Bella came up to Rosalie a few months back, she was so serious. Emmett and Rosalie had noticed that as Bella is getting older, her maturity was beyond her years. She was a serious child, and somewhat held higher expectations for herself. Bella thought she had to be at the top of her kindergarten class and even kept track how many books she could read in a week and how fast and how accurate she could remember the story.

Rosalie and Emmett had gone to Carlisle to find out if it was something they were encouraging her perfectionist ideal. Had they said something that made Bella think she wasn't loved or that they were not proud of her? Carlisle had sat down with Bella to find out exactly why she was pushing herself but she never gave a real answer. She would say stuff like; "because" or "I don't know."

After several days of gentle coaxing, Bella finally opened up. Not to Emmett or Rosalie, at first, but to Jasper. Jasper had made sure to spend at least an hour a day with his goddaughter, whether it was just him and her or Alice as well. Jasper decided to try his hand and see if Bella would open up to him over ice cream. So, he took her to the ice cream shop and somehow said the right thing and she opened up like a breached dam.

She said she wanted to be perfect like her family. She would see Carlisle with his big books on his desk and Esme who made the perfect grilled cheese, every single time. Jasper could tell the best stories effortlessly and Alice showed Bella how she made clothes. Bella's parents, Emmett and Rosalie, were automatically perfect to her because they loved each other and her. Rosalie showed Bella some things while she was fixing a car and Emmett showed her how to kick a soccer ball just right. And every so often, Bella would hear the most beautiful music from Edward's room when he would play the piano.

Bella wanted to be just like her family, and be good at everything. She realized she was good at dance, and though that was what she loves to do, she wanted to do more. After Jasper had brought Bella home and told the family what was going on, while Bella was napping, it all made sense. To Bella, her family was perfect and she wanted to fit in. But it still shocked Rosalie when Bella came in to the living room, her little hands on her hips and she looked like a little girl on a mission.

"Mommy," Bella started, "I want to play soccer."

Rosalie tried to fight back her smile, "but what about dance? Do you want a break?"

Bella furiously shook her head and explained she wanted to do both. Rosalie wasn't sure how practical this idea was, so she talked to Emmett, then Carlisle and Esme. They looked into classes for soccer and somehow came to an agreement. Bella would have dance class every Monday, Wednesday and Friday with soccer on Monday and Tuesday. So far it had been working out wonderfully, Bella loved it and although Mondays wore her out. After that first day Rosalie pulled her out of one of the activities Bella looked up at her parents with a huge, but tired smile and said, "I love my life."

"Daddy! Mommy! Look, I'm doing it!" Rosalie was pulled out of her thoughts when Bella triumphantly rode her bike around the small park without Emmett's help.

"Yay, baby! I'm so proud of you!" Rosalie shouted at Bella, and Bella's smile grew bigger. Emmett and Rosalie had noticed the Bella often needed to be reminded that they were proud of her after anything she did, and it was worrisome. But Emmett shook that off and ran beside Bella in case she fell.

She didn't.

Alice had settled down on her bed after a long day make the most beautiful dress. She kept seeing it in her visions, it was for Bella. Alice would see her wearing this gown and descending stairs into someone's arms and then walk away. Then she would see herself making it and somehow new all the numbers she needed. The problem? It was not just one sort of fabric on this dress, but four. Two of which wouldn't be available until February of 2011.

"Honey, she is going to love it. You even said so yourself." Jasper led Alice to lay between his legs so he could message her back. He could feel the worry dripping off her, and wanted to fix it.

"Jaz, that's not what I'm worried about." Alice said softly. She had hoped by now the other vision would have changed, but any second would bring the vision again.

"What do you mean?" Jasper barely got out before Alice was thrown into her reoccurring vision.

"_No please, you don't want to do this!" Bella pleaded._

"_Shut up, bitch. You look just like that whore of a mother you had. Just as gorgeous." Charlie licked his lips suggestively, and Bella recoiled. Charlie noticed and back handed Bella into the corner. Charlie pulled out a syringe, where he got it Bella couldn't tell._

"_Don't be like that honey, that new family of yours must not have taught you any manners. But don't worry, daddy will help you." Charlie had a sick look on his face and slowly crept up to Bella who was almost unconscious since her head had hit the wall behind her pretty hard. _

_Charlie started to pull her shirt sleeve up and harshly dug the needle in her vien…_

"Alice! Honey! Please, come back to me." Jasper was almost shaking his wife back to consciousness. Alice was starting to sob and even though they don't need air, it still scared Jasper that she couldn't breathe.

Alice's fists were wound into tightly and she was rigid from her horrifying vision. Bella looked no more than 18 and Charlie found her. The Cullen's had failed to keep her safe, and since Alice keeps having visions, this was the fifth, she knew she needed to tell Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper didn't even know. Alice needed to do everything in her power to stop that monster from finding them and to stop the vision.

First, she finally told Jasper, then went to Carlisle. Alice was very concerned about how to bring this up to Emmett and Rosalie, and needed Carlisle's advice. Finally, there was a family meeting and Alice told everybody about her vision. Emmett was livid and punched a hole in the wall.

Rosalie was stoic, too calm. Alice knew Rosalie was thinking about her own past and how she did not want her daughter to endure anything like that. Everyone was very upset, Edward had to leave the room. He was slowly opening to Bella and he couldn't imagine that happening to his spider monkey, the nickname Bella came up with after she learned about monkeys at school.

That night Emmett and Rosalie allowed Bella to have a movie night in their bed with popcorn and candy, and as she laid there sleeping, Rosalie broke down. Emmett and Rosalie decided then that nothing would ever hurt their daughter, and they will do any and everything to prevent that future.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry this is really short... it's been a long weekend. I will spare the gory details, but some stuff is going on with family and midterms are coming up so... yeah. <strong>

**I want to make it a habit to answer every single one of the reviews that you guys leave because I really enjoy hearing from you and I want you to know that I am reading them :) **

**But, I am going to just leave this here and end with saying thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review saying what you liked/didn't like or any mistakes or errors you found. Favorites and follows make me happy too, so thank you to all of you who are reading this and enjoying it :)**

_**See you next time! :)**_


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: I own nothing! All characters belong to SM.**

**P.s: I hope this answers your review, **sujari6 :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Bella Age: Seven**

**Year: 2002**

Bella sighed again and looked out the window beside her desk in the little classroom in the little school. It was the second week of her second grade and she already thought she knew everything the teacher was telling her. She knew how to add and subtract double digit numbers and even started writing in cursive over the summer since she was bored. She wasn't advanced in everything but she found herself challenged in school very rarely.

"Okay now, I would like you all to get a piece of clean paper and a sharp pencil." The teacher broke Bella out of her day dreaming as the snow began to fall, again.

"I have a fun project for all of you. Last week we introduced ourselves to the class, but next week we are going to introduce our families! You will need to go home tonight and ask your parents about them. What are their favorite colors? What do they like to do when you are at school? I want you to write these things down and then draw a picture of your family for us." Ms. Shelley was almost cut off by the bell signaling the end of the day.

Bella slowly packed her bags so the other kids would leave first. She didn't have very many friends in school, but in her dance class she had a multitude of friends. They all loved the same thing, and they all bond over that. In school, however, Bella found the other kids mean or boring and kept to herself mostly.

Finally, Bella walked out of the classroom and almost ran towards the door ready to go home and then get ready for dance class. Usually Emmett or Rosalie picked Bella up from school, but this time was Edward, and Bella was thrilled. She would never tell anyone, but she thought he looked like an angel.

"Bella!" Edward saw her run out of the school and she leaped into his arms.

He spun her around once before he slowly set her down and grabbed her little hand in his. Edward has gotten so much better over the last seven years with having the human child in his house, he began to have this protective urge for her, he saw that she was the smallest in her class, not to mention the quietest as well. He often heard thoughts of the other children about how Bella would stay by herself and would even be subjective to a few harsh words from, what it seemed to be by Edward, the popular girls in the class.

Emmett and Rosalie were troubled by this, but also were confused. Bella didn't have friends from her school, but had a so many in dance and even soccer now. Granted they weren't the same kids, and Bella was placed in a higher level in both areas. The family tried everything they could to get Bella into a more advanced program in school, sense she passed all the tests with flying colors and was well above the average child but with school guidelines and limited teachers, the school couldn't afford that sort of program, not to mention only a few children would need it, so it wouldn't be worth it. Emmett was furious, and this caused a whole new discussion between everyone.

Had they over stayed their welcome in Alaska?

Edward was pulled out his thoughts as the tiny little girl, who often reminded him of a porcelain doll with her long almost black hair and her pale white skin, tugged on his hand to get his attention. He turned to her and kneeled down to her level. They were almost to the car but he could tell she couldn't hold in whatever she was going to say.

"Edward, what is your favorite color?" She looked him deep in the eyes as if this question was weighing heavily on her.

"Oh, I guess blue. I haven't really paid much thought to it. Why do you ask, little one?" He tugged a little on a piece of her curly hair.

"It's for my class. I have to interview my family and I need to know everything about you so my class will know how amazing you all are." She said in a rush. Bella had a habit of not speaking for periods of time, getting lost in her head and when she would come back to reality, her sentences were rushed like they would lose its meaning or she would forget each word.

Edward smiled slightly at her and stood back up. Grabbing her hand again, he led her to his black Volvo. He helped her into the back seat and gently shut the door once she was buckled. He quickly walked to the driver's side and started for home.

"Can I ask another question?" Bella said as she looked out the window. She didn't look shy or afraid to ask, but was almost wondering how to phrase her question.

"Of course, you can ask me anything you'd like."

"How old are you?"

Edward sat there for a second, unsure how to go about answering. And after a few moments of driving in silence Edward finally came up with a decent answer.

"Seventeen."

Bella sat there, trying to mull over his answer. Edward saw this look in her eyes that almost said she didn't believe him. Finally, as they pulled into the driveway she said, "Wow. You're old."

Later that night, after Bella's dance practice, at dinner, Bella was eating her meatloaf and green beans while Emmett and Rosalie made it look like they were eating. Well actually, Emmett was eating. He knew what it would do to him later, but he didn't want Bella to get suspicious.

Bella seemed too deep in thought when she came home from school, and Edward told Rosalie what had happened on the way home. They were expecting more questions, and were trying to wrack their brains to find some sort of answer. But dinner had passed smoothly, and as Bella helped clear the table and Rosalie cleaned the kitchen, Emmett was wondering if then Bella would bring up the thoughts in her head. She never really held anything back from her parents, so they were slowly getting more worried as the night passed without her saying much of anything.

Rosalie decided that they should have a family movie night, and popped in Bella's favorite movie, Harry Potter. Emmett sat on the left side of the couch and Rosalie on the right and Bella was squeezed in between them comfortably. Half way through the movie, and Emmett and Rosalie thought Bella was sleeping, she finally said something.

"Mommy?" Bella asked, and Rosalie thought this was it.

"What baby?" Rosalie brushed some hair that had fallen out of Bella's pony tail to put it behind her ear.

"Why don't you have pictures of me when you were pregnant?"

Emmett sat up straight and was confused as to why Bella asked something so random.

"Why do you ask that, sweetheart?" He spoke up and pulled Bella onto his lap.

Bella then explained the project in her class and how at dance practice she was talking to her friends, who were a year older than she, and they told her when their moms were pregnant that they ate weird food and wore weird clothes. Cindy, a blond little girl and Bella's best friend, even had a picture of her mother when she was pregnant and told Bella she had pictures like this everywhere. Bella put two and two together and realized her mother never showed her any pictures of before she was born at all. So Bella did some snooping in Emmett's study while her parents were cooking dinner to see if they had any pictures up in there. But there were none.

"I'm sorry daddy for going in your special room. I didn't touch anything!" Bella ended in a huff. Emmett kissed her forehead and looked at his wife. They had to tell her.

"Isabella, you are the most beautiful, wonderful, smartest, and best little girl your mother and I could have ever asked for. We love you so much, and we always want to answer any question or concern you have. I'm not upset that you went in that room." Emmett spoke so endearingly that Rosalie's heart broke.

"Then why don't you have any pictures of mommy when I was in her belly? Mommy, did you have any weird food you liked to eat?" Bella was relieved she wasn't in trouble, but was very inquisitive now.

Rosalie sighed, and slowly and calmly told Bella, "Like daddy said, we love you so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to us and we would never change the last seven years for anything in the whole world." Rosalie paused, "There was a family, and they had a baby they needed help with. They came to Grandma Esme, and asked her to take care of their baby. But Grandma Esme couldn't take care of a baby, so, she let us have that baby. That gorgeous, lovable baby was you."

Bella looked at her mother and her father and sat there for a few moments, chewing the words her mother just told her. At first she felt anger, and wasn't sure why or what it was at first. She wasn't even sure why she was mad, but it went away and soon sadness hit her.

"They didn't want me?" She had tears in her eyes.

Emmett held her close to him, "They weren't able to be the parents you need. Your mommy and I love you, you are our daughter, no matter what anybody says. We would never, ever leave you or want you to feel unwanted. We wanted a baby, but we weren't able to because you are our baby. Does that make sense?"

Bella just sat there and let herself be held by Emmett. She didn't cry though. Bella realized she wasn't angry at her parents but at the fact that they weren't her real parents. She wasn't sure why that angered her, but it did. She had a lot of emotions running through her body, she wasn't sure what was happening.

After a while she fell asleep in Emmett's arms, the movie was over and he carefully took her to her room. Rosalie followed him and when he set Bella in her bed she leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead. They slowly walked out of her room and let Bella sleep on the new information she was given. She didn't react to it much, but Rosalie and Emmett knew she would be okay in the morning.

"Are you sure this is what is best? Bella just started second grade and—"

"But she isn't happy, and we have been in Alaska for more years than we should have been. We need a change. Carlisle and Alice think it's a great idea and Esme is jumping on board too. Babe, this could be the best thing for Bella." Emmett and Rosalie sat up that night discussing what they were going to do in the future.

Not to mention that for the last year they had been trying to track down Charlie. About six months ago, Carlisle had finally found out that Charlie was in jail for theft, but he would be on trial against Renee's family. This was a huge relief to everyone, except it still caused some concern. Alaska wasn't good for them anymore.

The Cullens had been in Alaska now for over ten years, and they don't age, people are starting to wonder. Rosalie was worried that a move to another state would cause more harm than good to Bella. Emmett thought it was a wonderful idea, and had a good idea where they were going.

Forks, Washington.

It was a small town, but bigger than the one they were living in now. Emmett had done research on the school for Bella and had talked to Rosalie about Bella being able to finally have some classes catered to her so she would have some challenge. The whole family was leaving, except for Emmett, Rosalie and Bella. Emmett and Rosalie had two more weeks to make up their mind. Rosalie was completely against it, until tonight when Bella asked about her biological parents and Rosalie knew they needed a change, soon.

Bella could still do dance and indoor soccer, hell, she could do outdoor soccer in Forks. They would have to drive to another town called Port Angeles but, if it was what Bella wanted, Rosalie and Emmett saw no reason to deny her that.

"Okay." Rosalie finally said as the sun came up.

They had spent all night talking and figuring things out, now it was almost Thursday morning and Bella would be waking up soon.

"Okay?" Emmett stood up from the bed and walked to his wife, who was looking out the window at the sunrise. He wrapped his arms around her and she turned in his embrace.

"What do we tell the family? And Bella?" Rosalie voiced her concerns.

She didn't know that Alice saw them already going with the rest of the family, so Carlisle and Esme had a feeling Rosalie, Emmett and Bella would come along. So that part was the easiest.

"I think the family might already know. We just need to figure out how to tell Bella."

They looked at each other and formulated some words and a game plan to call Bella into school today. They would take her to ice cream in a neighboring town, and would then tell her the news. Emmett and Rosalie were very worried how Bella would take the news that they were leaving. But the words that left Bella's mouth made them laugh in relief.

"How soon can we get there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Adios, Alaska! Off to Forks we go :) This is probably the longest chapter I have posted for this story, and I hope it met your idea or expectation when Bella found out she was adopted. Many of you have said that this Bella is different or mature and that's how I wanted her to be. I don't think she could be the same Bella from the books when she is being raised by the Cullens. <strong>

**Another heads up, this story won't have too much drama.. yet ;) Angst and drama might make an appearance as Bella gets older but don't worry, I'm an expert :) **

**One more thing, I may change when I upload. Sunday nights are getting too late for me to wake up at 6:30 in the morning on Mondays... so I don't think you would mind too much but I'm going to start posting on Friday nights instead :) **

**AAAAANYWAY, thank you so much for all of the feedback! You guys rock! We are at 31 reviews and 24 followers and I couldn't be more grateful for that! And as always, please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you liked about this chapter, what you didn't, what you want to see in future chapters (maybe I can incorporate it), or if there was any errors let me know, I love constructive criticism. :)**

**See you Friday! **


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I own nothing! All characters belong to SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Bella Age: Nine**

**Year: 2004**

Bella woke slowly that summer morning. Her last day of fourth grade was yesterday and she just turned nine so she convinced her parents to let her sleep in as late as she wanted today. She was surprised by how easy they said yes, but when she rolled over and saw on her alarm clock that it was only eight in the morning she groaned and put the pieces together. They knew she wouldn't sleep past eight thirty.

A year or so back the Cullen family finally made the decision to move to the small town of Forks, Washington. Bella wasn't able to skip a grade since she didn't meet the age requirements and the school curriculum was already advanced, but she didn't mind once she started to make friends in school. Bella also wanted to continue soccer and dance.

The whole family was worried about how Bella would adjust to the move, they wanted Bella to be challenged but when she came home from that first day of school, they knew she would be okay. Since there isn't that many students in the town the elementary, middle and high schools can cater to their student's needs. They had some teachers that could teach a more difficult class for advanced students, like Bella, and she loved it.

She was loving her new school and her extra-curricular activities. They kept her busy and she was making friends so much better than in Alaska. Her best friend in school was Angela Weber. Lucky for Bella, Angela was also in her dance class. Bella's friends mostly contained of girls, and a little boy named Mike who had this insane crush on the poor girl. But he wasn't causing too much harm, and Bella didn't have the heart to tell him to leave her be.

Bella rolled over and got lost in her thoughts for just a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Rosalie, Emmett and Bella still lived in their own home. Carlisle had a home built long before Bella joined the family when he was passing through the area in 1980. He loved the remote location and after convincing Esme, they built the most beautiful Victorian type home. It was all white with four large pillars in the front porch. To the left of the mansion was a four car garage which also sat right in front of the long, winding drive way.<p>

When you walked into the main house you were confronted with a large, dark wooden stairway. To the immediate right was Carlisle's study; and to the left was the large living room. Esme and Alice spent countless hours trying to design the home. While on the outside looked as if it were the 1800s, the inside was much more modern. The living room walls were a light red. It wasn't a heavy color, just subtle enough that if you didn't know it wasn't white you wouldn't know it was painted at all.

There was a long, dark brown couch that Bella swore was made from clouds. It came with a love seat and two small chairs the exact same way. The long couch was pointing away from the front door and sat in front of the fireplace. The love seat sat to the right and faced inward and the two chairs sat opposite of the love seat.

Above the fireplace was the biggest TV Bella had ever seen, she almost thought it was too much. There was a little light, wooden coffee table in the middle of the furniture, with two matching end tables that were placed between the chairs and between the love seat and long couch. The room was huge, so the furniture had to match in size. The long couch could fit at least five Emmett's and the love seat almost three. The two chairs easily fit Carlisle and Bella when Carlisle read to her at night.

Once you walked in the home and just went straight you would hit the large, white kitchen and connected formal dining room. There was also large French doors that led to the back yard, and eventually Rosalie and Emmett's home.

Upstairs was separated into two sections. There was a library that took up most half of the upstairs. There were at least three large book cases with 100 to 150 books each. There was another couch, dark blue this time, and a large window and window seat that faced the woods. It also had Edward's black, baby grand piano.

On the other side of the hallway was Carlisle and Esme's room and Jasper and Alice's room was farther back. When you kept walking toward the end of the hallway there was another set of stairs that led to the top floor and Edward's room.

Rosalie and Emmett's house was a lot smaller than the main home, but still big compared to an average home. It was set up the same way, except the living room was a couple hundred square feet smaller, and fit their brand new turquoise long couch. There was a grey loveseat that sat caddy corner to the couch. There was a white coffee table in the middle and a large TV that sat above an almost identical fireplace. The kitchen was different shades of browns. The counters were dark brown with a white, marble counter top and stainless steel appliances, according to Alice's vision, would become huge in the near future, so both houses were equipped with that.

Upstairs was just two bedrooms, Bella's and Rosalie and Emmett's. Both rooms had connecting bathrooms so there were no main bathrooms. When Rosalie and Emmett were building their home, they decided it wasn't really necessary.

Their room was dark red and had a king sized, four poster, and black bed. Rosalie really liked having black furniture in their bedroom, and Emmett had no qualms. He did try to convince her to put a huge mirror above their bed, and for a split second Rosalie considered it. But obviously that wasn't practical with a child in the home who still needed to come to their room every so often because of a nightmare or two.

Bella's room was directly across their room. She was able to have complete control over how she wanted her room. She was very young when they moved in so Rosalie and Emmett helped her chose some things. But when Bella drew closer to her ninth birthday, she wanted a more… grown up look.

She got a queen sized bed that had a white head and foot board. She had a white, eight drawer dresser and a white nightstand that held a teal lamp and her alarm clock. She was not allowed to have a phone until she was in high school so she didn't worry about a place to put that stuff. Her bed was angled into the corner so as you walked into her room her bed was in the left corner, next to the huge window that overlooked the forest. Her walls were a dark grey and her bed sheets were a dark purple. She had a huge wall with pictures of her family and new friends. When she was in dance in Alaska and even from dance class now she had trophies from dance competitions she would sometimes go to and soccer trophies all on a long, white shelf. There was also a medium sized book shelf that was slowly becoming fuller. She was now allowed to read the Harry Potter books, so that was the most worn out book she had.

The bathroom was a light green color with emerald rugs and towels. It was her birthstone, and she would never admit it to anyone but Aunt Alice, it reminded her of Edward. She wasn't sure why but green just seemed like Edward. It was warm and inviting, it made her feel safe. She hated to admit this, but she kind of had a crush on him. She never saw him as an uncle, like Jasper. He was just Edward. She asked Emmett once how Edward was related to her, but Emmett and Rosalie brushed it off.

* * *

><p>Bella finally decided to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. She used the toilet and was washing her hands when she kind of stumbled back from the mirror. She looked different somehow. Her hair was the same, dark brown, slightly curly hair that hung almost to her hips. Her light brown eyes were almost too big for her face and her long eyelashes made her look like a doll, or so she thought. She was only at four feet, but it wasn't too far from the national average. She also was a little on the heavier side. She wasn't obese or anywhere close, she was just a little over the national average. Carlisle said that must be genetic since she was so active but was a little over. She ate a healthy diet, and Carlisle had no doubt that she would grow taller and that would evenly distribute her weight.<p>

A few months back Bella was introduced to training bras. She was very embarrassed when Rosalie sat Bella down to have this intimate talk. Alice, Esme and Rosalie somehow convinced her to go shopping that day to look for some bras that would make Bella want to wear them. They got some in different colors and some with pretty designs. Bella almost loved being able to wear bras, since her friends already did. But Bella was the youngest in her grade and soon realized that she really didn't like to wear bras. She had one favorite that she would wear every day if Rosalie allowed it, but that wasn't very hygienic.

Bella came out of her thoughts and started to brush her teeth and hair. The girls were going shopping while the boys stayed home, but today Bella decided to stay with the boys. She didn't care much for shopping, and her dad said if she stayed home, he would show her how to play football. Bella had this need to learn everything she could.

She learned how to dance, and she loves it. She learned how to read, and she loves it. She learned how to play soccer, and she loves it. She associated learning with love, everything she loved, she learned how to do it. She had this fantasy idea that if she learned what it was, she would love it. Emmett convinced Rosalie to play football with their daughter, and finally she agreed.

Rosalie wasn't worried about Bella liking football or any stereotype that girls can't do something because it "wasn't ladylike", she was worried about her daughter getting hurt. Emmett was as well, but he was under the impression that as long as he or Rosalie were there, Bella couldn't be touched. He would soon find out that life doesn't work that way.

"Are you ready, Bells? I'm going to hike the ball to Jasper and then he is going to throw it to you then you are going to run to that tree." Emmett pointed for the largest tree that sat behind two other trees, it was almost like it was lined up perfectly.

"Okay, dad! I'm ready!" She smiled at Emmett. Edward was sitting on the sidelines, watching as Emmett and Jasper played the game with Bella. Edward wasn't one to play sports with Emmett and Jasper. He liked baseball and when it snowed they always had a huge snowball fight, but other than that he was passive.

Bella took a quick look at Edward, and felt her cheeks grow warm when he smiled at her.

Carlisle was called to the hospital and would be back as soon as he could; he wanted to be here to play with his granddaughter. The girls would be gone until late that night. Since Bella didn't go with them, they decided to go to Seattle instead of just Port Angeles.

Emmett hiked the ball to Jasper and Jasper fluidly received it. He took two steps back and then tossed the ball towards Bella. Bella caught the ball, and almost did a victory dance then and there since she didn't flinch away from the ball. But as Bella turned to run to the tree, she started to sprint and she tripped over a tree root that had been closer than she anticipated. Everything would have been fine, except when she fell she tried to catch herself by shoving her hands out and instead of landing in a grassy area, she landed on some rocks that were at the bottom of the tree. How fast she had been running and amount of rocks that were there didn't do well for her wrist.

Edward sprung up from the chair and tried getting to her before she reached the ground, but Bella was falling too fast and hard, she landed right on right wrist and screamed out in pain. Emmett and Jasper got to Bella about the same time Edward did. Emmett gingerly picked her up and Edward looked at her wrist. He had some medical knowledge but he was no Carlisle.

"We need to take her to the hospital. I'll call Carlisle, Jasper can you call Rosalie? Emmett take Bella to the car and we will go." Edward was taking his phone out as he called the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Does it feel better now?" Carlisle asked gently as he wrapped Bella's hand. She didn't break anything, but she did have a pretty bad sprain that would need wrapped and iced for the next couple of days. Edward and Jasper went to wait in the waiting room, so it was just Carlisle, Bella and Emmett.<p>

"Yes, thank you Grandpa. I'm sorry dad." She looked over to Emmett who was bouncing his knee in anxiousness.

Emmett felt so guilty for what happened to his daughter. He just wanted to spend some bonding time with her, wanted to teach her something new, and she ended up getting hurt. He felt even worse that Bella was blaming herself. He stood up and went to his daughter. She looked up at him and he smiled at her as he pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Honey, this wasn't your fault. It was an accident. I shouldn't have had you so close to those trees. I should have listened to Edward when he said to mark an area away from the trees."

"Daddy, it's okay. I'm fine now. This isn't the first time I have sprained my wrist." Bella hugged her dad. She was a dancer and played soccer, she often acted without thinking so when she would fall or got too close to a wall she would think about protecting herself from the fall by using her hands. She was a clumsy girl, which was ironic since she was so light on her feet when she was at practice.

Emmett kissed her forehead and began talking to Carlisle about the care of her wrist. Rosalie busted through the door and ran towards her baby.

"Bella, are you okay? How is your wrist? Emmett, are you okay?" Rosalie knew her husband had been blaming himself, Jasper could feel it coming off in waves on the way to the hospital and let Rosalie in on that fact.

"We're fine, mom. I just want to go home. I'm so tired." Bella yawned.

Carlisle hugged Bella as she jumped down from the hospital table and wished her a good night, and reminded Rosalie that Carlisle and Esme would be waiting in the morning for their granddaughter. Esme was going to show Bella how to bake a cake while Rosalie and Emmett went hunting.

Emmett then picked Bella up and carried her to the car. The others had left after Rosalie got to the hospital. Emmett still felt bad for not being smarter about the goal line, but as Bella fell asleep in his arms she whispered the thing that would ease the tension from Emmett's shoulders, "I really like football."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, how was your week? Mine was stressful lol but I am so happy for the weekend :) <strong>

**What did you think about this chapter? I will say this again, this was NOT a filler chapter, I really thought it was important to stress how the houses were set up for future chapters. On a another note, there might be two chapters being posted next week... depending on some circumstances ;) **

**As always, thank you so much for all of your love and support for this crazy idea of mine, it means so much that you are really getting into this story. We are now entering the "interesting" years of teenage Bella :) it will be a bumpy, but fun, ride.**

**Just one more time, thank you so much. What was your favorite part of this chapter? What is something you might be looking forward to while Bella is getting into her teen years, I know what mine are :) Leave a wonderful, amazing review and tell me anything and everything you thought about this chapter :)**

**See you next time! **


End file.
